vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
API SendChatMessage
Sends a chat message. /script SendChatMessage("msg" ,"chatType" ,"language" ,"channel"); Parameters Arguments :(msg, chatType, language, channel) :;msg :: String, The message to be sent, maximum length of 255 characters. (Not all characters in this string are allowed: See list of valid chat message characters) :;chatType :: String - (Optional) The type of chat message to be sent. The most common are: SAY, YELL, EMOTE, PARTY, RAID, GUILD, OFFICER, WHISPER, CHANNEL, SYSTEM ::If chatType is nil or omitted then "SAY" will be used. :;language :: String - (Optional) The language used to translate the message. ::Languages: "COMMON", "DARNASSIAN", "DWARVEN", "DRAENEI", "TAURAHE", "ORCISH", "GUTTERSPEAK", "DEMONIC", "DRACONIC", "KALIMAG", "TITAN", "GNOMISH", "TROLL" ::If language is nil or omitted the default language will be used: "ORCISH" for the Horde, and "COMMON" for the Alliance, as returned by GetDefaultLanguage("player"). :;channel :: String - The channel or player receiving the message for "CHANNEL"/"WHISPER" communication. If sending to a channel you must use the number (eg. "1"); obtain it using GetChannelName("channelName"). This field is required for the "CHANNEL"/"WHISPER" chat types and ignored for any other chat type. Returns :;nil Example /script SendChatMessage("Hello Bob!", "WHISPER", "Common", "Bob"); Result :To Bob: Hello Bob! Example local s = "Hello World" local index = GetChannelName("General") -- It finds General is a channel at index 1 if (index~=nil) then SendChatMessage(s , "CHANNEL", nil, index); end Result :[1. General - Current Zone Name]Bob: Hello World Example /run msg = "Buy my gems" /run SendChatMessage(msg, "WHISPER", nil, GetUnitName("PLAYERTARGET")) Result :Whispers current target "Buy my gems" Details : Sends a chat message of the specified in 'msg' (ex. "Hey!"), to the system specified in 'chatType' ("SAY", "WHISPER", "EMOTE", "CHANNEL", "PARTY", "BATTLEGROUND", "GUILD", "OFFICER", "YELL", "RAID", "RAID_WARNING", "AFK", "DND"), in the language specified in 'language' ("COMMON", "DARNASSIAN", "DWARVISH", "TAURAHE", "ORCISH", "GUTTERSPEAK", "DEMONIC", "DRACONIC", "KALIMAG", "TITAN", "GNOMISH"), to the player or channel specified in 'channel'(ex. "1", "Bob"). ;Notes *"AFK" and "DND" set your AFK or DND auto-reply. To cancel afk/dnd status, send another message to the same 'channel'. *It should be noted that you must provide a 'language' (be it nil or an actual language name) before the 'channel' when sending to the "WHISPER" or "CHANNEL" system. *To send a whisper to the player's selected target, use UnitName("target") as the Channel. *Patch 1.11.0 added the "RAID_WARNING" system, only usable by the raid leader and raid assistants. The default UI shows messages send via "RAID_WARNING" in big letters on the center of the screen. As of a recent change in patch 2.0.0 this is also available in party and usable by all party member; Please don't abuse this idea. *Some channels may have restrictions on who may speak in them. For example, in order to speak in the 'World Defense' channel, you must have a PvP rank of 11 or higher. *Patch 2.0.0 throws an error when trying to speak a language you don't know. *"Trying to spoof item links will disconnect you." -- directly taken from patch 1.10.0 patch changes. This includes miscontructed link strings of genuine items/spells/tradeskills, such as capitalizing the hex codes for the link colors. *As of patch 2.4.0 (or 2.3?), you are no longer disconnected when sending over-long messages. The message is silently truncated to 255 characters. *patch 2.4: Sending 10+ messages at a time resulting in high RTT for the 9+ messages. (se "Discussion" page for more info)